Monster
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Mockingbird is in love with "Monster" by Skillet. But when Conner hears her singing it one day, how will the clone react?


**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR THE SONG. YJ belongs to DC Comics and "Monster" belongs to Skillet.**

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage_

_And I just can't hold it_

A black haired boy had been quietly reading something when he heard something. With his hearing he was able to pick up the sound. He got up and walked over to where the noise was coming from. He looked to see Mockingbird, the new girl with a blue device. She was singing a song at the same level as if she was speaking. Conner Kent a.k.a. Superboy, decided to stand there and listen to her sing.

_It's scratching on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake_

_And I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

Conner listened. He was intrigued that Mockingbird, who seemed to always be in control, was singing this song. It more reflected him. Conner thought about it a little more. He had a bad temper…and sometimes he lost control, forgetting how strong he was.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I (I) feel like a monster_

_I (I) feel like a monster_

He remembered when he'd almost hurt Mockingbird. She was just trying to help Wally, but he mistook her for a threat. He nearly killed her…he felt like a monster…then and now. He couldn't believe how he'd hurt his teammates. After being released from his pod, Conner had attacked Dick, Wally, and Kaldur. The only one he could think of that he hadn't attacked was Miss Martian.

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up_

_And break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

Why couldn't someone make his pain end? He felt unwanted and unloved. He had no idea whether or not Superman liked him. Dr. Desmond had called him and it…and that made him feel like a monster. He looked down at his hands and he thought he was a monster. He could fracture someone's bones without trying. He was the Boy of Steel, yet he felt like some second rate monster.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

"I am a monster…aren't I," Conner asked himself. "She wouldn't be singing this song if she didn't think it."

Conner felt himself get depressed, but tried to shake it off. Mockingbird would catch him if he sniffled even once. Part of him wanted to hear the rest of the song, the other half wanted to punch Mockingbird. With that thought Conner nearly smacked himself. He's thought about hurting her. Maybe he was a monster….

_I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I (I) feel like a monster_

_I (I) feel like a monster_

Conner began to convince himself he was a monster. He was a monster. Conner felt like a monster. A monster that couldn't be stopped. He sat down on the floor, still hidden from Mockingbird's view. Mockingbird could sense someone with her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was focused more or less on the song she was singing.

_It's hiding in the dark_

_Its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul,_

_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster!_

Conner looked at Mockingbird, who's arm was still in a cast, and made a vow to himself. He vowed not to let this monster within him take control. He was a man, not a machine, not a weapon. He could make these choices for himself. He needed to make these choices. Conner's eyes began to water as he let the words sink in.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I _

_Feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control_

_He something radical_

_I must confess that I _

_Feel like a monster_

_I (I) feel like a monster_

_I (I) feel like a monster_

_I (I) feel like a monster_

_I (I) feel like a monster_

Conner let a tear slide down his cheek. Feeling her teammate's sadness, Mockingbird finally realized Conner was there. She got up and walked over to Conner.

"Hey Supey…" Mockingbird said. "What's wrong?"

"What song is that?" he asked.

"It's called "Monster"," Mockingbird said. "It's a Skillet song."

"Skillet?" Conner asked.

"Skillet's a band of four people. The lead guy is John Cooper. He's the one singing the song. Korey Cooper, Ben Kasica, and Jen Ledger are a part of the band too," Mockingbird explained to a confused Conner.

"It sounds like it's about me…" Conner said slowly. "Like you were singing it because you thought I was a monster."

"CONNER!" Mockingbird gasped. "I wouldn't do that Conner. It's just a song. I'm in love with their song "Hero" too. It's a really great song. I suggest you listen to it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Conner," she said. "I don't think you're a monster Supey. I was just singing along with the song. I really like it. It was that song that got me into Skillet."

Conner nodded and sat next to her. She pulled out the blue thing.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"An Ipod. Something you store music on," Mockingbird said. "Here listen to 'Hero'."

So Conner, who was feeling exceptionally better, listened to the song with Mockingbird. It took her another two hours to convince him the song wasn't about him though. She simply smiled and hugged him.

"I don't think you're a monster Supe," she said.

Conner smiled and said, "Thank you."

"No prob," Mockingbird said good-naturedly.

Conner felt better knowing he was not Mockingbird's monster, but he still remembered his vow. And he would make sure he lived up to it.


End file.
